Becoming A God
by The-writer-x
Summary: When Light Yagami dies, he's surprised to find that something very unusual has happened. He hatches a plan, and decides to see if he can be successful in creating his "New World", even from another realm. Will he succeed, or will his plan fail and hurt even more innocent people? Original characters included.   -DISCONTINUED
1. New Light

**A/N: This is my second story so sorry if you feel I lack writing skill. Anyway, shinigami have extra powers in this story, but I'll explain later in the story.**

_Main Rules of the Death Note_

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. _

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _

_All humans, without exception, will eventually die. After they die, the user can go to neither heaven nor hell._

Light Yagami had died. He had remembered that he could go to neither heaven nor hell, and then he saw Ryuk write down his name. He knew what came next, and he felt himself dying. It was painful, but not as bad as he'd thought.

When he awoke, he felt weird. He had just assumed he would be ended, feel nothing, but yet he felt similar to the way he did when he was alive. He was in a dark, mountainous area. He didn't recognize where he was, but he wanted to. He walked around a bit, finding nothing. "I guess this is the nothingness Ryuk described," he said aloud. He was kind of annoyed that he'd be alone like this with nothing to do forever.

While Light was wandering around the shinigam realm, Ryuk was watching from a distance. "Hehe, I wonder when he'll realize what's happened. You'd think he'd notice his wings, and the fact that he looks like a shinigami," he said. He was delighted in knowing that Light had no idea what was going on for once. He would have to laugh at him about it later.

Light wandered some more before plopping down onto the ground. He went to lie down, when he noticed a strange feeling all over his back. He sat up, at turned his head ninety degrees to find that he had wings. He was surprised by the discovery, and jumped from fright. He contemplated the reasons he could have wings.

He had become an angel

He had become a shinigami

He looked down at his hands, and noticed that they were darker, and that the rest of his body had too. He was still a bit unsure of what had happened, so he decided to look around some more.

As light was looking around, he found a death note. He picked it up, and instantly he knew it belonged solely to him. He could feel the connection between himself and the death note. He looked inside. It looked exactly like the one he'd been using in the human world, and in that moment, he knew exactly what had happened. "He lied to me! That jerk, how could he not tell me that users of the death note became shinigami?" he said. He hadn't noticed he had been talking out loud, until he heard Ryuk's voice off in the distance saying, "I was wondering when you would find out, but I guess you just did."


	2. Unknown Plans

**A/N Sorry it's such a short chapter, I was trying to get it done faster. For those of you who read my Suite Life Series story, I'll be neglecting it for a while longer, sorry. I'm entering the NaNoWriMo event in November, so I'll be writing for that for a while. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Special thanks to Glittergirl73 and EmelyRozeTevens for their kind reviews. They're amazing writers, and you should check them out!**

**Also, special thanks to PlannedbyReaperLight for their kind review, and although I haven't gottan a chance to check them out, you guys should do so!**

**Sorry for being one of those annoying, way-too-long A/N people.**

"Ryuk, why would you lie, and what exactly do you gain from this?" Light asked, not sure if there even was a reason.

"Well," Ryuk said, laughing quite evilly, he continued, "I get the satisfaction of tricking you, and I can laugh at you and embarrass you for the rest of your existence."

"What about all those times you embarrassed yourself while following me around? I hardly think it would balance out, should that information be spread around," he replied, knowing that he'd just shut Ryuk up. "So, what cool powers do I get now that I'm a shinigami?" he asked.

"Well, you get the eyes, of course, and you also have the power to bring people back to life as well as kill them," he explained. He listed off every power known, and then waited to see what Light would say.

"Well, I guess some of those will come in handy," he said. He spoke in a manner that suggested he had formed a plan. Light always had some kind of a plan, whether it was good or bad, you'd have to wait to find out. He never told anyone what he was thinking, and always thought about what he said, and the possible outcomes before he spoke. He was careful not to hint about what he was planning until it was too late. He had done the same on Earth, and was recreating the steps in his mind.

"What do you mean 'some of these will come in handy'?" he asked, confused. "Are you planning something?"

"You'll find out," Light replied. He was indeed planning something, but Ryuk didn't need to know that.


	3. Partners in Recreation

**A/N: Sorry I haven't actually written in a while, my goal is to update at least once a week, but we'll see how that turns out. I'm actually using this story for NaNoWriMo, so I'd love to know what you think, and maybe I'll give out a copy of the published novel through a contest or something. If you think it's a good idea, let me know in the reviews. **

**The inspirations for my OC's in this chapter are myself (Kai), Wisteria22 (Wisteria), and aznii.25 (Evangeline).**

Light had been exploring the shinigami realm for a few days. He had wanted to find out everything possible about his powers and the shinigami realm before putting his plan into action. He had practiced some of his powers, and had done well using them. He had finally decided to start his plan, when he met another shinigami named Wisteria Jonahson. She had red hair that was contrasted by hazel eyes. She seemed friendly enough, but Light was overly cautious with everything.

Wisteria introduced herself, and Light knew instantly they could very well become partners in his plan. He introduced himself, and they talked for a little while. When Light was sure she could be trusted, and was positive she'd love his plan, he explained to her what he wanted to do.

"Wait, what?" She asked shocked at what she thought he'd said.

"I want to bring L, the detective on the Kira case, back to life, and create another me, under a new name, but in the same family," he replied as if he was saying something as simple as 'I want to get ice cream'.

"I see," she replied. "I guess I could help you, the whole Kira concept was very entertaining."

"Great," he said. The two, now partners, traveled to the place she'd called "home" and it was there he'd met her friend, Evangeline, the green eyed, blonde haired sidekick. He hadn't known about her, and was unsure of how she would react to the plan. _I might as well try,_ he thought. He was introduced by Wisteria, and he explained to her his plan. She was a tiny bit less accepting of his plan, but they got her to agree to help. The three had now formed an alliance, and they started work immediately.

Light set to work recreating himself under a new alias, while Wisteria and Evangeline brought L back to life. It took their combined powers to do it, but they set it up exactly the way Light had planned. His recreation, Kai Kobayashi, was placed into the Yagami family. He altered memories so it seemed he'd been adopted at the age of six, and they had let him keep his name, the only memory of his deceased parents. He also made it that he'd never existed, and knew that L would have no memory further than right before he died, so Light had made it that he was chasing Kai instead of Light. If he succeeded, he could contact Kai through Ryuk, or by giving Kai his death note, and he could be the ruler of the new world.


	4. Meeting Redone

**A/N Okay, so I know some of you don't like the whole gods of death bringing people to life thing, but if you think about it, if they can cause death, they should be able to reverse it. Am I wrong? I'm also debating on continuing to publish the story now, or waiting until December since I haven't been getting a lot of reads lately, anyway. **

** New original character based on EmelyRozeTevens - check her out - and possibly some more to come. **

Kai woke up Monday morning, needing to shower and dress for school. He walked to school, as he did every day. The only thing different was that he had a weird feeling, as if something very- odd- was about to happen. He walked into the school building, got his books, and walked into homeroom.

He went through most of his classes, and finally, it was last period. Sitting in class, bored and staring out the window, Kai noticed something fall from above. "_I can't exactly just leave class and walk outside. That would surely make someone suspicious," _he thought. He resolved to wait until after class to check it out.

Rushing outside as soon as the bell rang, he found what had fallen. It was a notebook! He looked up, trying to determine where it had come from, but saw no visible source of the book. Picking up the notebook he read aloud, "Death Note. What the hell is a Death Note?" He was unsure of what it meant, so he opened the book and turned to the first page.

"Main rules of the death note. The human whose name is written in this note shall die?" he read. "I don't believe this at all. It must be a bad prank." He took the note book anyway, planning to throw it out. Putting it into his bag, he walked towards his house.

Walking into his house, Kai said hello to his parents, and walked upstairs. He entered his bedroom, closed and locked the door, and took out the notebook. He read through the rules, and turned on the TV, ignoring the death note.

While Kai was watching television, a news report about a murderer came on. He stared intently at the screen, listening to the details, and his name. Then, he saw the man's photo appear on the screen. "_Well," _he thought, "_if I know the name, and face, I can kill him, right? I mean, I might as well try the thing."_ He was not expecting it to actually work, so, following the rules, he wrote the name, keeping the face in mind. He did not put any specifics, not expecting to see results anyway. Under a minute later, a report told that the murderer had died from a heart attack. "_What? How is that possible?" _he thought. He couldn't believe what was happening.

A minute later, Kai turned around, seeing a strange thing. "Hi there," said Light, "I do believe you have my notebook."

"W-what?" Kai asked in surprise. He recognized the creature standing- floating rather- from somewhere. A quick glance at his book shelf confirmed it. He was looking at a shinigami. Walking over to the creature, he said, "You're a shinigami. I recognize you from that manga over there. I think it's called… Death Note! Omaigosh! It's real!" He was getting excited, but scared at the same time. Calming himself, he tried to stop the show of emotion. He didn't want the shinigami to see him as anything other than mature and capable.

"Yeah, it's real, and I'm Light. I guess you now have ownership of the death note, so feel free to use it as you wish, but I would hope you would use it wisely. Also, I hope that you will take my advice when I choose to offer it, just to keep us both safe," he said. He knew Kai would agree, seeing as he had created Kai to fulfill Light's goals.

"Of course!" he replied, "Although I think I'll be fine on my own." He was surely capable of devising a plan to fulfill his goal- to create a new world by killing criminals. He would be the world's god, and he would make a utopia. Even during their talk he was already planning and plotting. He would get what he wanted. He always did.


	5. Apples

_**A/N: **__I apologize for the terrible case file you see below, as I had no idea how to write it up and what should be included, so if anyone wants to tell me how to fix it, PM me or leave it in a review. Also, I meant to include emelyrozetevans's OC in the last chapter, but I couldn't fit it in, and I forgot to take it out of the author's note, so her character will either be in this chapter or one of the next few.___

_**The shorter, more important A/N: **__I'm sorry for the wait! I kind of lost my motivation, and no one reviewed, which added to my loss of interest. I really appreciate reviews, they keep me going._

Two weeks later:

**TOP SECRET CASE FILE:**

**KIRA CASE**

**Alias: Kira**

**Personal Information: Accused exhibits extreme intelligence.**

**Facts: Kills criminals mentioned on television and in the news. No further information is known.**

The case file sat on the desk of L, who sat, hunched over, knees up to his chest, in the swivel chair in the police office. The task force had severely decreased in number since the case began, as many of the force had run off like scared little children- or that's how L saw it, anyway. The remaining force had decided that they would bring Kira down at all costs.

Yes, Kai had come to be known as Kira, a play on the English word "killer". Almost everything was the same as when Light had become Kira, except Kai was more careful with what he told, and had taken some advice from Light. He hadn't fallen for L's broadcast trick, and made sure not to make known any details on how his killings work. Light and Kai seemed like the perfect team from an outsider's point of view, but Kai was beginning to become annoyed by Light, and Light resented the way Kai treated him.

"I looove these apples," Light sang gleefully, "I can't get enough of them!"

"Will you shut the hell up, already?" Kai asked. H was clearly agitated, as displayed by his tone of voice. He couldn't stand when Light got like this. "Maybe I should just stop buying apples. That should shut him up," he thought.

"You know what?" Light asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "I'll just leave. I have something else to do."

"Finally!" Kai exclaimed, happy to be rid of Light for a while.

Light disappeared from Kai's room, heading to find L. Knowing where he lived, he went straight there. Knowing L couldn't see him, he entered the house carelessly. L was sitting in his chair, reading over the Kira case file. He had nothing. This had never happened before. He was being outsmarted by probably the worst criminal he ever tracked down. He didn't even know where the person lived, let alone who they were.

Light, reading the file over L's shoulder, smiled at the fact that L knew nothing. He could tell L was freaking out on the inside, and decided to mess with him. Glancing around the room, he spotted the fruit on the table, apples galore. HE walked over, picked up an apple, and took a bite.

L, hearing the sound, looked up to find the apple on the table, a bite taken out of it. "I must be going crazy," L thought aloud.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Light thought, mentally laughing at L. He repeated this about five more times before L finally decided to get up and take a look at the damn apple that was making him feel insane. As he walked to the table, he tripped over nothing, and fell to the floor. In the minute and a half that L was on the floor, Light took the apple and threw it into the next room.

When L got up, the apple was gone. He really felt crazy, now. He decided to go to sleep. "Maybe my lack of sleep is causing hallucination," he thought, walking to his bedroom. HE turned off the light, and fell asleep within minutes. Light went back to Kai's house and did whatever it was shinigami did during the night.


	6. Notice

**Thank you guys for voting in the poll! I've decided to rewrite the story because I know the old one sucked. The introduction has been published, and I'm hoping to write a ton of chapters today and publish them on a schedule. You can find the revised version on my page. Thank you for reading and voting!**


End file.
